The present invention relates generally to webguides for guiding a web of material such as paper or the like, particularly, to end pivot webguides, and specifically, to end pivot webguides including a reduced number of components, many of which are fabricated from stock material to eliminate the requirement for casting.
Prior end pivot webguides are disadvantageous in several respects resulting from the use of cast components and many different components. First, the use of castings greatly increases capital expenditures necessary for fabrication. These capital expenditures are further multiplied because different sized castings are required for different sizes of guide rolls utilized. Additionally, castings are relatively heavy and expensive to ship especially for long distances. Also, prior end pivot webguides were relatively expensive to assemble and inventory due to the large number of different components necessary.
Thus, a need has arisen for an improved end pivot webguide which overcomes the many deficiencies and disadvantages of prior end pivot webguides.